MINI CUPIDOS
by beybladefaaan
Summary: El día de san Valentín se acerca y para celebrarlo la wbba organizara un baile para todos los enamorados. yu y kenta quieren ayudar a sus amigos para que no pasen solos esta fecha, y deciden hacerla de cupido, pero lo que no sabrán es que los que terminaran flechados serán ellos. contiene yaoi (yu x kenta, gingka x kyoya, madoka x masamune, hikaru x ryuga, tsubasa x reji)
1. Chapter 1

**MINI CUPIDOS**

**holis amigos, estoy de vuelta, y esta vez les traigo un fic de... *redoble de tambores*... ESPECIAL SAN VALENTIN! WIII!, aquí en la argentina el 14 de febrero es el día de san Valentín y bueno, no se como será en otros países . y por ello escribimos este fic... tu que dices tori, te unes?**

**tori: claro será divertido, quienes sufren?**

**yo: mmm... será sorpresa, pero se centra en mis parejas favoritas, y para que sea mas especial los invite a venir, específicamente a ellos. **

**tori: no condenaras mi querido dunamis, o si?**

**yo: naaa... se salva por esta.**

**tori: que mal, yo quería que viniera...*hace un puchero***

**yo: para la otra, será...**

**tori: mas te vale.**

**yo: ok, que entren la parejas* se abre una puerta dejando ver a yu y kenta, madoka y masamune, kyoya y gingka, tsubasa y reji, ryuga y hikaru, todos encadenados en sillas con sus respectivas parejas***

**tsubasa: en serio nos odias...**

**yo: naaa, los amo, a casi todos. *mira feo a madoka*.**

**madoka: yo no te hice nada para que me odiaras!**

**yo: si! te robaste a mi gingka.**

**gingka: yo no soy de nadie! *lo miro feo* solo soy tuyo hermosa*nervioso***

**yo: mas te vale**

**kyoya: si lo amas tanto, por que lo emparejas conmigo**

**yo: simple, los amo como pareja.**

**masamune: menos mal que ryuga, hikaru y reji están inconscientes.**

**yu: oye, por que no comienzas ya, mientras mas rápido comencemos, mas rápido terminara**

**kenta: si yu tiene razón.**

**yo: ok comencemos. **

**tori: yu, kenta, por ser los principales en esta historia, ustedes tienen los honores.**

**yu: ok... beyblade no pertenece a la autora, solo usa sus perversas ideas para torturarnos.**

**kenta: aclaraciones= GRITOS EN MAYUSCULAs, - dialogos-, **_**" pensamientos".**_

**tori: disfruten la lectura! **

**kyoya: si pueden...**

CAPITULO 1: EL PLAN.

Dos pequeños estaban observando a sus amigos sentados en unas bancas frente a una fuente, comiendo helado.

-te diste cuenta, kenji- yu le da una lamida a su helado, mientras kenta mira a su amigo peli naranja.

-¿de que?- pergunta.

-de que se acerca el día de san valentin- voltea a ver a su amigo quien enrojece y se voltea para no ser descubierto.

-s-s-si y eso que tiene?- pergunta el peli verde con la cara toda roja.

-de que es el día de los enamorados- repondio dando una lamida a su helado.

-y... e-e-eso que... -pregunta tratando de parecer lo mas normal acabándose el helado.

-que la wbba ofrecerá un baile por la noche para todo los enamorados- respondio con suma tranquilidad, a diferencia del peliverde que sentía cada vez mas calor en su rostro, que desviaba para que su amigo no lo note -y...?- pregunto.

-como que "y"?-... dijo el ojos de zafiros, terminando su helado.

-que... a que te refieres? no te entiendo- dijo el menor.

-mira a nuestros amigos- ambos voltearon a donde se encontraban; masamune sentado comiendo, mas bien derramando un helado, mientras babeaba mirando a madoka con la blusa nueva que se compro, de color rosado, casi transparente, mientras esta muestra la prenda a su amiga hikaru, que es observada desde la rama de un árbol, observada por, nada mas ni nada menos que el emperador dragón, es decir ryuga.

bajo la sombra de un árbol el rey de las bestias se había quedado dormido, y desde no muy lejos un pelirrojo, sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano, el dueño de pegasus, lo observaba dormir. mientras reía y suspiraba viendo los gestos que inconscientemente kyoya hacia dormido.

mas lejos, se encontraba entrando a heladería, reji, quien "accidentalmente" choca con tsubasa, que salía con un helado, el cual cae al suelo y generosamente reji se ofrece a comprarle otro a tsubasa, por el pequeño "accidente" que ocasiono.

-ahora vez?- pregunto el ojos de zafiros.

-haaa- responde desilusionado el ojos chocolates -no se exactamente que estoy viendo, siempre son asi- respondio sin darse cuenta que cierto blader de cabellos marrones y ojos turquesas, los llevaba observando cuidadosamente desde hace un momento, y no perdía ningún detalle de la conversación, ni de los gestos de ambos bladers.

si, por que están enamorados y no hacen nada al respecto- respode mientras seguía observando la escena.

-pero... que podemos hacer nosotros?, si se gustan, deberían decírselos ellos, no crees?-

-si, pero es obvio que no lo harán y van a pasar el día de san Valentín solos si dejan que el orgullo, la vergüenza o el miedo al rechazo se les interpongan, es muy seguro que van a quedarse solos- hablo el dueño de libra, y continuo -es por eso que tu y yo vamos a ayudarlos a que sean felices como pareja y no como amigos- concluyo.

-pero... no esta mal que nos metamos en su vida personal?, y se enteran y se molestan?-.

-no creo, si logramos nuestro objetivo, ni les importara lo que vallamos a hacer- dijo mirando a su amigo -¿y?, ¿que dices?, ¿me vas a ayudar?- pregunto poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno que nadie resistiría.

-ok, tu ganas, pero mas vale que no nos descubran, por que si no nos meteremos en grandes problemas- dijo dejando libre un suspiro.

-hola chicos que hacen?- una voz muy conocida los sorprendió por detrás de la banca, haciéndolos saltar de los asientos, inmediatamente se voltean a ver a dueño de la voz y se encuentran con el dueño de anubis.

-¡yuki!, que susto me diste!-decia el peli naranja mientras sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-hay, ni que tuviera cara de muerto vivo- dijo con sarcasmo el muchacho.

-no, pero nos diste un buen susto- replico kenta, tratando de calmarse.

-y de que hablaban?- pregunto curioso, a pesar de que lo sabia todo.

-nada, solo que... queremos ayudar a los chicos para que no pasen solos el día de san valentin- dijo un sonriente yu -nos ayudas?-

-mmm...- el chico lo pensó un rato- no... de seguro que si los chicos se enteran nos matan- respondio -oye, yu, con quien vas a pasar el día de san valentin?- pregunto curioso yuki.

-mmm. no lo había pensado, por que?- pregunto el pelinaranja, mientras que el pobre kenta sentía que la sangre le hervía.

- no, solo preguntaba, ¿y tu kenta?-

-y-yo... no lo se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros e intentando calmar sus celos.

-¿que hay de ti yuki?, ¿con quien la vas a pasar?-pregunto un curioso peli naranja .

- yo, todavía no le pregunte, pero creo que ya se con quien- dijo mientras su rostro tomaba un lindo tono carmín.

-¿y qiuien es?- pregunto un curioso kenta

-si es que acepta mi invitación lo sabrán en la fiesta de san valentin, si es que van a ir-los miro con picardía.

-ha, pues te deseo suerte con esa persona- dijo un sonriente yu.

-ok gracias, ya debo irme - mira su reloj y comienza a correr-se me izo tarde, nos vemos luego y que tengan suerte con su macabro plan!- se da vuelta y se despide con su mano, mientras sigue su camino.

-adios yuki, nos vemos luego!- ambos bladers devuelven el gesto, extendiendo sus brazos y saludando.

-vallla si que tenia prisa- kenta sigue mirando como su amigo se aleja mientras yu se da vuelta y observa a sus amigos -ok yu ¿como empezamos?- pregunto.

-¿empezar con que?- lo mira algo confundido.

-¿como que con que?, que no íbamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos a declarar sus sentimientos?-

-ha eso!, si claro, mira tengo un plan- una sonrisa maligna adorna su rostro.

-no me gusta como se ve esto- una mueca de terror y desconfianza aparece en el rostro del peli verde.

_CONTINUARA..._

**tori: muajajajaa*encadena a kyoya inconsciente y con un chichón en la cabeza mientras ríe demoniacamente* ya sabrán para el próximo que intente escaparse, no tendré tanta piedad como con kyoya.**

**yo: no me gusta a donde va esto, y decían que la exagerada era yo *me sale una gota de sudor en la nuca* que tienes planeado?**

**tori: no dejare que se escapen hasta terminar este fic.**

**yo: okeyyyy...**

**reji: que hago aquí?**

**tori: que bueno que despertó, solo faltaba el.**

**reji: alguien me dice que demonios hago aquí, y por que estoy atado?**

**ryuga: yo que el sigo inconsciente.**

**yo: te cayas! mas tarde te explicamos reji. tori, gingka digan las preguntas.**

**tori: ok, ¿que pasara? ¿que ideas tendrán los pequeños para juntar a las parejas?**

**gingka: ¿nos salvaremos de esta? ¿kyoya despertara? averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**hikaru: dejen reviews para que no nos condenen.**

**kenta: se aceptan sugerencias.**

**yu: quejas a las autoras.**

**masamune y tsubasa: herramientas de escape para nosotros!**

**todos: nos vemos en la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**mini cupidos**

**yo: ¡hola! ¡estamos de vuelta!**

**tori: si... muajajajaa*risa malvada* y volvimos con la tortura**

**yo: *me sale una gota de sudor en la nuca* si... como sea, será mejor que seamos breves antes de que algunos de los bladers se escape y a tori se le ocurra hacer una de las suya.**

**Tsubasa: no te preocupes por nosotros, ya entendimos, que lastima el pobre de Kyoya no se salvo.**

**yo: sigue inconsciente, bueno, al meno solo es el, y deberían agradecer que ya no están encadenados.**

**Gingka: para su suerte creo que es mejor estar inconsciente.**

**yo: mejor comencemos, por razones obvias, Madoka *lanzo una mirada acecina* y Masamune tienen los honores.**

**Masamune: bueno, si prometes que la loca no va a hacer nada.**

**tori: a quien llamas loca!**

**yo: no prometo nada, comienza de una vez.**

**masamune: ****bueno... ****beyblade no pertenece a las autoras, ni tampoco sus personajes, solo nos torturan con sus locas ideas.**

**madoka: aclaraciones= GRITOS EN MAYUSCULA, - diálogos-, **_**" pensamientos", están hablando por el woki-toki**_

**todos: disfruten la historia!**

**Ryuga: si pueden!**

CAPITULO 2: LA FERIA parte 1

Kenta y Yu caminaban por las calles de Bey City.

-¿estas seguro de esto Yu?-

-si tu confía en mi- respondió alegremente el pequeño peli naranja- ok mañana comenzaremos con el plan "cupidos"- no lo olvides; nos vemos en la plaza, una hora antes de comenzar el plan, ¿entendido?-

-si nos vemos allá, debo irme ya esta oscureciendo-

-de acuerdo, nos veremos mañana- se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>la tarde siguiente en la plaza/**_

Kenta llego a la plaza y se encontró a su amigo esperándolo, en la banca en donde habían quedado verse. Se detuvo detrás de un árbol cercano a observar a su amigo preparar unas cosas en dos mochilas distintas, y luego de unos instantes decidió aparecerse, justo a la hora que habían quedado, exactamente a las 6: 30 pm.

-valla, llegas a tiempo- dijo un sonriente Yu al ver a su amigo aproximarse y tomar asiento a su lado.

-si, no quería llegar tarde, pero, me da curiosidad... ¿Qué es lo que traes en las mochilas?- pregunto curioso.

-es una sorpresa, nos servirá para esta noche- dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-oye... Yu, ¿estas seguro de esto?, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-tu tranquilo que yo me encargo de todo-

-c-claro, ¿estas seguro de eso de las chicas?-

-si ellas me lo dijeron, esta noche a las 8 pm irán juntas al la feria ambulante que acaba de llegar-

-¿y que hay de Masamune?-

-hable esta mañana con el, me dijo que esta noche a las 7: 30 ira a bey parck a practicar un poco, ¿pudiste averiguar donde estará Ryuga?-

-me costo averiguarlo, pero me dijo que tenia planeado ir al lago a las 7:30 y mas tarde iría al muelle a entrenar, y luego me pregunto por que la curiosidad y tuve que inventarme alguna excusa-

- ¿y que le dijiste?-

- que si quería ir con Masamune, Gingka, tu y yo a practicar en bey parck, y con solo nombrar a Masamune se negó a ir- soltó una risa -luego me dijo que el y yo combatiremos en otro momento, solo nosotros-

-claro y metiste a masabobo para que dijera que no, que listo- hablo el oji esmeraldas.

-si, pero si se encuentra con Masamune se va a dar cuenta de que no iríamos, y que solo le mentí-

-pero masabobo si va a ir, le diremos que le dijimos en la mañana que iríamos con el y que luego cancelamos, y así lo confundiremos, ya sabes como es masabobo- el dueño de libra soltó una carcajada.

- ok, mejor que no lo averigüen-

si o estaremos en problemas-

-hablando de problemas, ¿Qué le dijiste a Tsubasa?, a el no le gusta que salgas solo sin avisarle-

- en primera; no estoy solo, estoy contigo- sonrió tiernamente lo que hizo que el peli verde se ruborizara -en segunda; Tsubasa salió en una misión de la wbba, a no se donde y no volverá hasta mañana en la tarde, ¿y que le dijiste a Gingi?, según me dijiste iban a pasar juntos la noche-

-le dije que iba a entrenar con Ryuga-

-pero gingi no iba a querer venir?-

- si pero le dije que seria entrenamiento especial, y que Ryuga no quería que nada nos interrumpiera, y que fuera solo- respondió sonriente

- y por eso el no vino-

-sip, bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, cuando pase por bey pit Madoka se estaba preparando para salir- dijo el peli verde levantándose de su asiento.

-tranquilo, las chicas se tardan horas en arreglarse, pero igual, es mejor que nos preparemos-

-si, vamos-

-espera, toma esto- saco de uno de los bolsillos de una de las mochilas un par woki-tokis y le entrego uno- debemos estar comunicados en todo momento- cerro la mochila y se la puso en la espalda, y la otra la sujeto en sus brazos.

-si tienes razón, de verdad preparaste todo no?-dijo tomando un woki-toki y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-si, llevo preparando todo desde ayer- sonrió -no quiero que nada salga mal, y ya tengo todo planeado, por eso te dije que yo me encargaría de todo-

-bueno vamos, se nos hace tarde- ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar.

- bueno, primero iremos a ver si las chicas ya salieron, luego con los chicos para ubicarlos, será mejor darnos prisa- dijo el dueño de libra comenzando a correr.

-no quieres que te ayude con las mochilas?- pregunto.

-estoy bien- respondió a lo lejos el pequeño peli naranja -¡date prisa!-

-¡de acuerdo!- respondió tratando de alcanzar a su amigo.

no tardaron mucho, cuando llegaron a bey pit, justo cuando una peli azul entraba al lugar llamando a su amiga- ¿Madoka?, ¿estas lista?-

se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para no ser descubiertos mientras de la planta superior se escucho unos gritos -si, bajo en cinco minutos-

-tenemos, por lo menos unos treinta minutos, ante que las chicas salgan hacia la feria, debemos ir por lo chicos- hablo el peli naranja.

- son las 7: 15, Ryuga estará en el lago en 15 minutos, y Masamune en bey parck-

- Ryuga te podría reconocer así que iré yo, y tu por Masamune, encuentra la manera de que te siga y llévalo hacia la feria, pero espera mi señal- hablo el oji esmeralda.

-claro, y no olvides que Ryuga estará a las 7:30 estará en el lago, y luego ira al muelle-

si, yo lo llevare directo a la feria, y allí se encontraran con las chicas, y que se queden dependerá de lo que digan ellas-

-¿y si ellas no quieren?, ¿o si ellos no se quieren quedar?-

-entonces será momento de usar el "plan B"- Yu sonrió con malicia.

-si que pensaste en todo- hablo el peli verde a su amigo.

-si, y pos si acaso también tengo un plan C, D, F, G y si lo llegamos a necesitar en caso de extrema urgencia el "plan H"-

-y creo que son demasiados planes para una noche- le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca -mejor nos apuramos-

-espera, no debemos dejar que nos reconozcan, ten, usa esto- abrió una de las mochilas y saco de ella una campera color marrón con capucha, una gorra negra y unos lentes de sol negros, y una bufanda color café.

-valla, si que preparaste todo- se puso la campera, los lentes, la gorra y la bufanda- ¿y? ¿Qué tal me veo?-

el dueño de libra volteo a verlo -wow- su cara tomo un lindo color carmesí.

-¿que sucede?, ¿se nota que soy yo?-

-n-no, es que... te queda m-muy bien- logro articular el peli naranja, mientras sus mejillas se ponían aun mas rojas.

-g-gracias- se escucho en un susurro.

-ah, casi lo olvido, ten, lo necesitaras, por que no podremos estar todo el tiempo juntos- le tendió una de las mochilas- tiene todo lo que llegaremos a necesitar para cualquiera de mis planes-sonrió algo maligno.

-y tu no te vas a disfrazar?-

-ah, si se me olvidaba- saco de su mochila una campera negra, unos lentes azules, una peluca de color café y una gorra azul. se coloco su disfraz- ¿y? ¿que tal?-

-si no supiera que eres tu, no te reconocería- sonrió el peli verde- te queda excelente pero... déjame acomodarte el pelo- se cerco y oculto unos mechones anaranjados en la peluca- ya esta- sonrió mientras el oji esmeralda se ruvorizava.

-m-muy bien, entonces vamos, avísame cuando llegues - dijo el de peluca café, y ambos niños salieron de los arbustos, en busca de sus amigos, tomando caminos opuestos. Yu se dirigió a el lago y Kenta hacia bey pit.

* * *

><p>Kenta llego a bey pit <em>-<span>ya llegue a bey pit, cambio<span>- _informo a su amigo por le woki-toki.

_-muy bien ¿ya encontraste a masabobo?- _

-_no, todavía no- _hecho un vistazo a todo el lugar _-parece que no esta aquí, todavía no ha llegado, espera- _en ese momento vi entrar a Masamune _-acaba de llegar- _

_-muy bien no deja que te reconozca, y encuentra la manera de llevarlo a la feria- _respondió el de peluca café

_-¿que?, ¿y como se supone que lo voy a hacer?, se supone que no debe verme- _susurro mientras se escondía detrás de unos cestos de basura

_-no creo que te reconozca, solo busca la manera de que te siga, insúltalo, combate con el fuera de bey pit, yo que se-_

_-si combato con el se dará cuenta de que soy yo-_

_-entonces no se, piensa en algo, yo tengo que encargarme de Ryuga, espera a mi señal y llévalo-_

_-de acuerdo, algo se me va a ocurrir, ¿ya encontraste a Ryuga?-_

_-si, lo estoy viendo ahora, creo que no me vio, bueno tengo que irme- _

_-de acuerdo, creo que ya se que puedo hacer-_

_-bien, te hablo en cinco minutos-_

_-ok- _Kenta corto la conexión.

* * *

><p><strong><em>con Yu/_**

el pequeño de peluca café estaba observando a Ryuga, desde la rama de un árbol.

-muy bien, ya llegue, ya encontré a Ryuga- miro su reloj-y ya va a hacer momento de comenzar, espero que salga exactamente como lo plane, muy bien, hay que esperar unos minutos- dijo mientras mantenía su mirada en el emperador dragón.

Ryuga se acerco hacia la barra que había en el muelle, saca a su bey L Drago y suspira melancólicamente.

-¿que le pasara?, bueno lo averiguare luego, hora de comenzar _-¿Kenta?, me escuchas?-_

_-si, que sucede?-_

_-hay que comenzar ya, lleva a masabobo a la feria, no dejes que te vea, nos vemos allá, cambio-_

_-de acuerdo, allá nos vemos-_

-muy bien, espero no terminar muerto- salio corriendo de su escondite y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia yuga, tomo a L Drago y antes de que ryuga pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo comenzó una larga carrera hacia la feria -¡hey mocoso, ¡eso es mio!- grito ryuga comenzando a correr para alcanzarlo.

-¡patitas para que las quiero!- yu corría a toda velocidad para llegar lo mas rápido posible, y poder sobrevivir a la ira de ryuga _"si me detengo me muero, si me detengo me muero, si me detengo me muero, si me detengo me muero, si me detengo me muero, si me detengo me muero, debo llegar, debo llegar,_ _debo llegar, debo llegar, debo llegar, debo llegar, debo llegar, debo llegar, espero que kenta ya este en camino..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>con kenta/**_

-que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer, ¡ya se!- se acerco un poco masamune, pero manteniendo distancia- ¡oye tu! ¡masamune kadoya!- el nombrado volteo a verlo -¡si tu! convate conmigo, a menos que me tengas miedo! ¡eso del N° 1 solo es pura palabrería!-

- ¡ya veras pequeño demonio! ¡ven convate! ¡te enseñare quien es el N° 1!- respondio furioso.

-no, ¡aqui no! ¡tengo el escenario perfecto para combatir contigo!¡sigueme!- kenta comenzó a correr hacia la feria, siendo seguido por masamune -¡ven ya veras quien es el mejor!-

-agh... donde queda, sera mejor que me des una buena batalla, sino la carrera no valdrá la pena-

_"debo llegar rápido, yu de seguro ya esta esperando" _el disfrazado empezó a correr mas rápido

* * *

><p><em><strong>con yu/**_

_"nunca creí que la feria estaría tan lejos, ya casi llego" _miro hacia atrás _"ya casi pierdo a ryuga" _miro a L Drago y observo a los alrededores de las calles, mucha gente se dirigía a la feria _"espero que las chicas ya estén llegando, ¡si! ¡las que vienen allí son ellas!, muy bien ahora a terminar con la carrera" _se detuvo en la entrado, justo cuando las chicas llegaban, se puso en frente de ellas - oye tu, peli azul, ten- le entrego a L Drago- ¡nos vemos!- comenzo a correr.

-¡pero esto es tuyo!- miro al chico que corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, luego miro lo que le había entregado - pero... si es un bey-

-no solo es un bey- dijo su amiga mirando lo que su amiga tenia en las manos -¡es L Drago!- ambas intercambiaron miradas, luego miraron a donde se dirigía el chico pero no lo vieron, pues no se dieron cuenta que se escondió en los arbustos.

_"muy bien ya esta, y ahora es el turno de ryuga" _pensó mientras recuperaba el aliento _"solo falta que kenta traiga a masabobo" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>mientras tanto con kenta/**_

_"ya casi llego" _miro atrás _"y masamune me sigue, ya casi esta la fase 1" _pensaba el disfrazado mientras por detrás su amigo trataba de alcanzarlo _"muy bien ya llegue, ¿y ahora que?, creo que debí pensarlo mejor" _ya llegaba a la entrada de la feria cuando diviso a sus amigas y a un chico con peluca marrón que le entregaba algo a la peliazul y comenzaba a correr_ "¡ya se! espero que funcione" _corrió mas rápido y paso por en medio de ambas chicas, mientras su amigo que venia atrás no logra evadirlas y choco con la castaña cayendo los dos al suelo. entre la confusión el pequeño se escondió detrás de un cartel.

_- yu, yu... ya esta, masamune llego con las chicas ¿ahora que?-_

_-hay que esperar a ryuga- _

_-bien, creo que el que viene corriendo aya es ryuga, si, es el, ahora que?-_

_-depende de las chicas, pero por si acaso preparare el plan b-_

_-bien, donde estas, te ayudare-_

_-te veo en la entrada-_

_-bueno-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>con ryuga/**_

corrió mientras buscaba con la mirada a el chico que se llevo a su bey, corrió un poco mas y se cruzo con una peli azul - oye, Hikaru, no viste a un mocoso con campera negra, pelo color café y una gorra azul, se llevo a mi L Drago-

-s-si, el me lo entrego- se lo dio

-gracias- miro a masamune y a madoka en el suelo en una posición muy comprometedora -y a ellos que les paso?- preguto

- el iba corriendo y se choco, y tiro a madoka- respondio con una gota de sudor en la nuca -como se supone que te quito a L Drago?- miro a los ojos al emperador dragón

-y-yo... solo me distraje- desvio la mirada y luego voltear a ver a la peli azul quien vestía una remera blanca sin mangas con escote y adornos violetas, una falda de pliegues negra muy cortita, unas sandalias negras. un bonito color carmesí apareció en su rostro.

-te pasa algo ryuga?-pregunto algo preocupada la peliazul

-n-no, es solo que... b-bueno... t-te ves bien- desvio la mirada hacia un costado.

mientras tanto masamune permanencia inmóvil, ante la mirada de la castaña

-oye masamune te podrías levantar?

-s-si, claro- se levanto y ayudo a la joven a ponerse de pie -e-estas bien-

si, deberías fijarte por donde vas, por cierto, ¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa?-pregunto la castaña mientras se sacudía el polvo.

-bueno, yo... a si! estaba siguiendo a un pequeño que me reto a una batalla, dijo que tenia el escenario perfecto para nuestra batalla, y que si iba a combatir que lo siguiera, pero... no lo veo por aqui-miro para todos lados- bueno, supongo que se asusto y hullo- a madoka le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca al mas puro estilo anime.

-wow- las mejillas del peli negro tomaron un color rojo intenso.

-¿que, que tienes?-

-n-nada, te ves muy linda- dijo mirando a la castaña vestida con una blusa al cuerpo color rosa, una campera negra, un short negro y unas zapatillas negras con adornos fucsia.

-g-gracias- al ver que ya se habían levantado, hikaru y ryuga se acercaron a ellos.

-madoka, estuve pensando, que tal si los chicos nos acompañan?- hablo la peliazul.

-claro, eso sera genial, que dicen muchachos, ¿nos acompañan?- les pregunto madoka

-si por que no- respondio masamune.

-no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer, ademas no me gustan las ferias- respodio fríamente ryuga.

-vamos, sera divertido- animo la peli azul.

* * *

><p><em><strong>con yu y kenta/**_

ambos niños se habían encontrado y escuchaban la conversación escondidos desde un puesto de juguetes -dijo que no, que hacemos?- dijo preocupado el pequeño de pelo verde.

-tranquilo, para eso esta el plan B- saco de su mochila una pistola con un dardo tranquilizante.

-¿para que es eso? ¿que vas a hacer?-

-tu tranquilo- aprovecho que nadie estuviera cerca y le disparo el dardo al hombre que atendía el puesto en el que se escondían, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡pero que te pasa! ¡ lo mataste!-

- no esta muerto, solo esta dormido, vamos, date prisa que el efecto solo dura 15 minutos- tomaron al hombre y lo pararon sujetándolo desde la espalda.

-¿y ahora que?-

-ponle tus lentes, y con la bufanda cúbrele un poco la boca- kenta así lo hizo.

-muy bien, escóndete de tras y que no te vean-

-que vas a hacer?-

-tu solo haslo- yu se escondió detrás de la pared de madera y trato de fingir una voz de adulto, que era muy convincente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>con ryuga/**_

-no, yo no...- ryuga fue interrumpido por un vendedor de allí -vamos joven, no valla a dejar sola a la señorita, ¿que clase de novio es?- ante las palabras del vendedor que curiosamente usaba gafas negras y una bufanda café, las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas, mientras masamune y madoka decidieron no decir nada.

-n-no es mi novia- respondio ryuga algo avergonzado dejando libre un suspiro -ya que... esta bien me quedo, solo por no ser grosero- vamos dijo comenzado a caminar, seguido de una peli azul muy pensativa _"que raro, no se enojo cuando le dijo eso, creí que lo iba a golpear"._

-oye madoka, no fue raro que ryuga no dijera nada, digo, yo esperaba que lo golpera-

-si yo también creí que lo golpearía, a ryuga no le gusta que le diga cosas que no son... crees que... a ryuga le guste hikaru?-

-no lo se, tal vez... -

-¿ogan no vienen?- su conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de hikaru.

-si,ya vamos- ambos comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a su amigos.

-¿a donde vamos primero?- pregunto ryuga.

-yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa- Masamune.

-yo no, esa cosa es demasiado grande y peligrosa- replico hikaru.

- vamos, no es tan grande... me he subido a otras que si son realmente grandes- respondio masamune.

-pues yo no me pienso subir- contesto hikaru cruzándose de brazos.

-yo si, sera divertido, nunca me he subido a una- contesto madoka muy animada.

- yo los espero aqui- replico hikaru.

-sinceramente no me gustan esas cosas, yo tampoco ire- hablo ryuga.

-chicos, la idea es hacer cosas juntos- madoka izo un intento de convencer a sus amigos.

-que tal si mejor ustedes suben a esa montaña rusa y nosotros los esperamos, mientras tanto iremos a ver que otras atracciones hay- hablo ryuga.

-¿e-en serio, no te vas a subir?- pregunto algo nerviosa hikaru.

-no, nunca me gusto esa cosa- contesto ryuga con su frialdad de siempre.

-muy bien, nos vemos en una hora- hablo masamune.

-de acuerdo, ¿que tal si nos vemos en la casa del terror?- sugirio madoka.

-por mi esta bien- madoka se fue con masamune y hikaru con ryuga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>mientras tanto con yu y Kenta/**_

ambos chicos avían estado siguiendo a sus amigos detrás de unos vendedores -valla, parece que será mas fácil de lo que pensé, solo tendremos que ver que pasa, tal vez no necesitan nuestra ayuda, tu que dices Yu -

no lo se kenta, es muy raro, por si acaso hay que seguirlos-

-de acuerdo, yo iré con ryuga, tu ve con masamune-

-no, ryuga te reconocería en donde sea, yo iré con ryuga, ve a ver a masamune y luego avisame-

-bien, como quieras- ambos siguieron a las respectivas parejas.

_CONTINUARA..._

**yo: bien hasta aquí llega el capitulo**

**tori: puf... si que costo escribirlo, doña inspiración no quería ayudarnos.**

**gingka: en otras palabras quieren chocolate, y no compraron o ya se les acabo, y eso les corta la inspiración.**

**tori: ¡no te metas con el chocolate!**

**tsubasa: bueno acabemos rápido, se demoraron todo el día en escribir un capitulo y les faltan unos cuatro o cinco capítulos y no avanzan mas.**

**masamune: y para el colmo ya es 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados, pues el día ya acabo, y es mas media noche, al menos aquí en argentina.**

**yo: ¡se callan! no ven que no dejan que nos concentramos.**

**ryuga: si claro.**

**tori: ya estamos cansadas, ya veremos, tenemos todo el día de mañana para publicar.**

**hikaru: pero son demasiado vagas para hacerlo.**

**yo: mejor déjenmelo a mi, yo me encargare. **

**tori: yu y kenta les tocan las preguntas.**

**kenta: bueno ¿ que sucederá en la feria? ¿yu esta paranoico o las parejas de verdad están actuando raro?**

**yu: ¿que tipos de planes usaremos en la feria? ¿lograremos nuestro objetivo? ¿las locas terminaran a tiempo o su pereza ganara? ¡averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**madoka: dejen sus comentarios, sus quejas, demandas, sus consejos, y todo lo que quieran sera bien recibido!**

**yo: bueno,creo que eso es todo, ya nos la arreglaremos para termina a tiempo, pero por ahora nos despedimos.**

**todos: ¡sayonara!**


End file.
